Finally set free(Terminator Love Story)
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: 'I choose to follow him' I said calmly, before ripping off the small chip attached to me. 'but what happens when I'm finally set free' Skynet's daughter, or as the machines know her as, Alice. Is the first and only ever known Machine/hybrid to exist. But what happens when she accidently goes back to 1983 and meets Sarah connor. And when a familiar face shows up in 1984
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Everyone! As you well know this is hopefully a start of a trilogy series, involving the Terminator (**Arnold Schwarzenegger)** from 1984 and Alice Skynet **(Brie Larson)** and Sarah Connor **(Linda Hamilton)** and Kyle Reese **(Michael Biehn , **John Connor **(Edward Furlong). **I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and give me some of your reviews in the comments section as this story will have a lot of twists and turns. Especially between Alice and The Terminator.

Date: May, 12 1984

Alice's Pov"

''NO!'' I screamed, as the nightmare which I had been living with for the past year came to be. Takingi deep breaths, I didn't notice the quick patter of two individuals coming towards my room, in a panic manner. Until my room door was all but kicked open by Ginger holding a frying pan, as Sarah stood behind her, holding one of her cooking knives. As I continued to breath out unevenly, still shocked at what had just happened.

''Alice? Sweetheart is everything alright?'' Sarah was the first to ask me, as she lowered her weapon and I shook my head quickly, and lowered my head. For some reason I didn't want my emotions to show, it was like I wasn't even human anymore. I slightly tensed as soon as I felt Sarah lay a calm reasurring hand on my arm. And gave me a look before looking to Ginger who was still looking to hit anybody. ''Ginger, go back to bed. I'll make sure Alice is alright.''

Ginger gave me one last look before nodding and leaving my room. Before Sarah gave me her full attention. ''Alice, at some point you are going to have to tell me about these visions or dream's you are having.'' She said softly, still rubbing my shaking arm. ''For all you know it could help lead to who you once were, and help us get information on where you're from.''

I frowned at that. Since in my dreams or vision as she calls it. All I see is human's dying in a horrible war and between these things called Terminators. But I wasn't going to tell her that. For some reason this so called war could be something to my past and I didn't want any part of it. Or to even remember it at all. So with a fake smile, I looked at my best friend and gave her a huge.

''I'm fine, it was probably just one of those damn nightmares,'' I lied, causing her to frown, knowing I was. ''As you know I am a cop for the L.A Police Department. And that job can give any of us nightmares am I right?'' I said, causing her to nod in disapointment. Before I looked at my clock and gasped at the time. It was six a clock in the morning which meant I was late for work.

''Shit! I'm late! Why didn't you two wake me?'' I hissed angrily, Sarah shrugged and looked at me in surprise at my outburst. Before I began to get dressed into my police uniform, as Sarah continued to sit on the bed playing with fingernails, still frowning at my lie. ''What? What's the matter?'' I asked, putting my 45 handgun into it's hoster.

Sarah sighed and stood up placing both of her hands upon my dangling shoulders, before she spoke. ''Please don't keep anything from me or Ginger, we will understand if you want to. But please be careful.'' I nodded faking a laugh.

''Yeah, and drill the fillings out of my fucking-''

''Promise me, Alice! Right now!'' Sarah demanded, almost angrily. Which made me be taken aback, as she wasnt normallly the one to raise her voice unless it was at pugsley her pet igwona which for some reason hates me. With a small sigh I nodded, before gently pulling her into a hug, letting her pat my back.

''I promise Sarah,'' I whispered softly, not even trusting my own words. ''I promise.'' I then remembered something important involving Sarah, and pulled back from the hug. ''Hey, don't you have an early shift this weekend?'' I asked softly.

I couldn't help but smirk as Sarah's hazel eyes widened, and she looked down at herself, before looking at the clock. ''I'm late!'' Sarah squealed, making me all but give a small laugh. Before I felt a one of her soft fuzzy night shoes hit me right in the face. ''It's not funny, Alice!'' She screamed, jokingly, throwing her other shoe, which I quickly caught thanks to my reflexes. Before throwing it onto the bed.

''I'm not laughing at you, honey.'' I started as I helped her get ready into her dress, which I didn't like because it was pink. ''I'm laughing with you.'' I finished with a small laugh, making her punch my arm slightly, which just made me laugh more.

''Shut up.'' Sarah mumbled, before she looked at me, giving me a look. ''Hey, can I have a ride in your Impala today?'' She asked. And I raised a brow crossing my arms, surprised since she really didn't like my black 1967 chevey impala. ''My motorscooter is broken again, and I need a ride to work, and on my date tonight.''

Sighing, I agreed, and waited for her to get dressed. Before I lead her out of the apartment, but not before being stopped by Ginger, who was up, and offered my raisin toast. Which I shook my head to, since for some reason I didn't feel a need to eat. But it seems she was persistent as she all but stuffed the toast into my mouth, suddenly.

''GINGER!'' I said my mouth stuffed with food. Which made Sarah and Ginger laugh, as I swallowed the toast, and gave them both bitch faces. ''You'll have it coming you two-''

''Me?! What did I do?" Sarah said innocently. To which I just gave her a look, and she just laughed. Before hugging Ginger, while I just nodded grabbing my key's from the wall hanger, before stepping out the front door, Sarah at my heels. ''Oh, come on Alice, it was a joke. Live a little.''

I was living a little...I think. I just hope nothing goes wrong today, from what I heard from Traxler I was getting promoted to a higher rank officer today. And there was going to be cake and my favorite kind, chocolate with vanilla inside. And being a higher rank officer might just help me pay for our rent this year.

''Hello! Alice.'' I was cut out of my trance as Sarah waved her hand infront of my face, as she opened the side passenger door to the Impala. ''You alright, sweetheart?'' She asked. I nodded before getting in myself, and starting the engine, and instantly Elton John began playing instead of my cassette AC/DC mix-tape. Licking my dry lips, I glanced over at Sarah, who just shrugged innocently.

''Really,'' I said, raising a brow, before grabbing the mixtape of Elton John and tossed it into the backseat of the Impala, I instantly heard Sarah moan in disappointment. As I put the AC/DC mixtape in, instantly hearing 'Back in Black' before I turned to face her. ''Hey, driver picks the music, passenger shuts their fucking mouth.'' I warned. Sarah just nodded silently, before I pulled out of the driveway, almost hitting some poor pedestrian.

''Hey, you Bitch!'' The pedestrian who was Daniel our next door neighbor who was always hitting on me screamed. But as I looked at him He instantly began apologizing, but I ignored him and speed away down the road. Hoping to get Sarah and myself to work on time. But unknown to either one of us trouble was right around the corner.

~May, 12, 1984~

Unknown to either Alice and Sarah. A rather good looking six foot 2 giant, wearing nothing but the jacket decorated with chains, a purple shirt, which had a stain of blood. And boots as well as leather gloves, was approaching a weapons gun store the only one it seemed in town. Opening the door, which gave out a small ding as he entered, he approached the front counter almost robotic like, as if he wasn't even human. No emotion was on his chiselled features, just a dark frown, as well as a dark intent to kill about anything in his path.

Looking around he noticed a small bell, and pressed his hand down on it, so hard the bell was crushed by his strength. ''Just one moment!'' A man yelled, before coming out a few seconds later, almost shrinking up in the giant's presence. ''And what can I do for you sir?'' He asked trying to swallow the hint of fear. But the giant knew he was afraid of him, as he looked at all the different kinds of guns on the walls and under the counter's glass.

''The 1 2-gauge auto-loader.'' The man speaks in a deep rich Austrian accent. Making the man smirk, before he went over to the wall to grab the gun the man requested.

''That's ltalian.'' The older man said, who went by the name steve which was written on his name tag. ''you can go pump or auto.'' He watched nervously as the man cocked the unloaded giant weapon in front of him. Before he asked him a simple little question. ''You've got a name?''

The man was silent for a mild pause, and a dangerous one at that. He put the weapon down on the counter and gave the man a cold icy glare. ''T...'' Was all he said before requesting another gun. ''The 45 long slide with laser sighting.'' He growled, obviously not liking the way the man asked him for his name.

Steve jumped a little, and nodded. Before grabbing the gun. ''These are new. We just got them in.'' He said handing it to the man known as simply T, Steve wondered who would name a their son like that. But he decided to ignore it. '' That's a good gun. The beam comes on - you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go. you can't miss.'' He explained, watching just as T aimed the gun at nothing testing the red dot.

''Anything else?''' Steve asked, wanting nothing more than to leave his own shop and head home. T was scarring him way too much for him to want to stay here any longer.

''Plasma rifle in the 40-watt range.'' T asked, and Steve just looked at him in disbelief. What the hell type of gun was he talking about?

''Hey, just what you see, pal.'' Steve said, placing his hand onto the counter. Which made T look at another gun stacked upon the wall.

''The Uzi nine millimeter..'' He asked again, Steve this time almost smiled at how experienced this guy seemed. As he handed him the large weapon, watching as T cranked the gun at nothing once more. Before he lowered it, pointing it to the ground.

''You know your weapons, buddy. '' Steve smirked, impressed and also afraid of the man before him, military obviously military. ''Any one of these is ideal for home defence. So which will it be?'' He said, waiting for T to respond

T responded with only one word. ''All.'' Steve smiled, as he reached over to get the paperwork.

''I may close early today. '' He chuckled, unknown to him that T, quickly took one of bullets from the small box and loaded the gun in his hand. ''It's a 1 5-day wait on the handguns, but the rifles you can take now.'' Steve paused, fear flashing before his eyes, as he just witnessed what T was doing. '' Y-you can't do that.'' He stuttered..

T glared at him with almost a hatred like glare, before he aimed the weapon straight for his chest. ''Wrong.'' He said with no remorse, as he fired a round right into Steve's heart making him fall dead flat on his back, blood coming from his mouth and chest and nose. T watched silently as the man died, but fired another round into him just to make sure he was dead, before he looked at the weapons he had collected. And snarled.

''I will get revenge from what you human's took from us.'' T snarled, suddenly sounding more angrily like. As he glared down at the dead man on the floor. ''Even if I have to kill every Sarah Connor I find. I will get my revenge.''

~May, 12, 1984~ Police Station.

Alice's Pov:

''Excuse me!'' I exclaimed, pushing past some officer's as I made my way to Traxler's office. Not wanting to be late for my own promotion party. As I ran to his office, I instantly opened the door and was met by the faces of, Traxler, Grace, Jensen and my best friend Hal. Who were all sitting around a round table with a big chocolate and vanilla cake, as well as presents.

''Surprise!'' They screamed, and I laughed, before going over to hug each individual. Traxler and Hal quickly came over and both gave me a hug. As Grace gave me a punch to my arm. Before she hissed in pain after she punched me.

''Jesus! Alice, you've been pumping iron or something?'' She laughed, as Jensen who I knew had a slight crush on me, approached and gave me one of his famous death chokes. I gripped his hand and squeezed making him give a small yelp of pain. And making Hal snicker, as the grown man whimpered in pain. Before shaking his hand.

I smirked as Jensen laughed through his pain. ''Damn, Alice, you nearly broke my hand!'' He chuckled, as I placed my hands on my hips, and smirked back.

''Well, you know-''

''Mr. Traxler!'' Everyone including me and Jensen froze as we saw our youngest recruit, Seth, sweaty as he held up a single file. Wow a case already, this should be interesting. ''We just got a case,'' Seth said, out of breath handing the file to Traxler. ''It seem's someone shot Mr. Steve Owen. Sweet old man, even though he had his temper.''

I frowned instantly at the news. Not Steve, the old man was the one who gave me my first free gun as a birthday present. And now suddenly he was dead, something didn't add up, who would want him dead? Unless he had some unfinished business we didn't know about. I was broken from my thoughts as Traxler gently nudged me.

''Alice, you are promoted and you and Hal will be taking the case.'' Traxler said, making me smile, as I finally got my promotion. ''Jensen, Grace, you're with me, we will stay here unless you two need back up.'' Traxler explained, before looking at all four of us. ''Everyone understood?''

''Yes sir!'' We all said, before Traxler gave us the nod to go. Leaving the room, and without even a slice of my cake. Hal ran up beside me and smirked. '' So, you ready for your first murder mystery mission on the force?'' He asked, nudging me playfully which I gave back. As I grabbed my impala's keys, since I would only use my Impala, as my cop car.

''Bring it!'' I smirked, causing him to chuckle. Before I grabbed the red and blue mini siren to place ontop of my car. Before we both headed out to my beauty who still sat perfectly still in the parking lot. Getting inside, I looked at Hal who had murder case file, and turned on my car. ''So, what do we know so far about this master killer?''

Hal sighed, frowning deeply, as he read over the case file. ''Unless you could turn back time, I couldn't tell you. All we know is that this person is dangerous and should be placed in jail, for the rest of his or her life.'' He replied, and I frowned, before pulling out of the parking lot, and onto the highway, hoping to get this son of a bitch, before he or she killed another close friend of mine today. I just hope Sarah or Ginger don't get involved.

~May, 12, 1984~

''Hi, baby. yeah, yeah, it's me. Listen, I need you to come pick me up. My bike just broke down.'' A man in biker gear said, as T pulled up in his stolen car before walking up behind him. ''I don't care what you're doing. Come and get me. What the...? The man didn't get to finish as T grabbed him roughly and tossed out of his way before grabbing the phone book look for the names Sarah Connor.

''Hey, man, you got a serious attitude problem.'' The man groaned. But T just ignored him entirely as he looked at all the names of Sarah connor in the phone book, before finding the page and ripping it out. Before making his way to kill the first Sarah Connor on the page. Getting in his car, he started it up about to drive off, before a Black Impala drove by cutting him off. Making him roll his eyes before driving off to find Sarah Connor.

~May, 12,1984~

Alice's Pov..

As I was driving around the area, I turned on the radio and listened to what was happening. And I instantly froze feeling bile come up my throat as I heard something come up on the news.

''Once again, Sarah Connor, 35, mother of two, brutally shot to death this afternoon.'' I slamming on the breaks, making Hal accidently spill his coffee, making him hiss from heat. Thank god at least my friend wasn't killed, if she was I would torture the son of a bitch. I was so lost in thought that Hal honked my horn, which tore my gaze back to the road.

''You alright, Alice?'' Hal asked, and I took a deep breath before nodding. Giving him a little thumbs up, but he didn't seem to believe me as he heard more of this other 'Sarah Connor's ' death. ''Did you...know that Sarah Connor?''

I shook my head, and gave me a raised brow, before I began driving again. Only to have someone honk their horn angrily, and tell me to drive before they called the cops. Getting angry I lent out of my car and looked behind me to see some hipster looking male staring at me angrily and impatiently. ''I am a cop you fucking Idiot!'' I exclaimed, making Hal laugh and the other man gulp in fear before he drove behind me.

''Men.'' I chuckled, earning a look of offense from Hal, and I chuckled. ''No offence, Hal.''

''None taken,'' He replied, before I suddenly heard my inter-com buzz in. ''Shouldn't you be taking that?'' Hal asked, and I nodded before grabbing the small mic holding up to my mouth.

''Hello? This is one-L-12, eastbound, getting close to griffith park.'' I said, waiting for a answer to whoever called me over. Only to hear Jensen other line.

''This is one L-10, Traxler wants you and Hal to take the mysterious phone killer.'' Jensen replied, making me raise a brow, 'Phone killer'. ''Wait what about Steve the gun shop owner?'' I asked before lowering the mic so I could drive properly. ''And what does this have to do with me?''

Jensen sighed on the other line before replying. ''You know very well who its probably or not about.'' He said, making me raise a brow, as Hal just listened. ''You're friend...Sarah Connor.'' I froze instantly, so now Sarah could be or not involved at all, what was this world coming too. And why would anyone want to kill Sarah she was the nicest person I knew of unless you get on her bad side. ''Why don't you head home, get Sarah and bring her to the station for her own safety.''

I nodded even though Jensen couldn't see it. ''Thanks, Jensen, I'll do just that. Tell Traxler I said thank you as well.'' I smiled, as Hal gave me a look, before looking out the window. ''And I'll drop of Hal on the way. Is that okay?'' I asked looking at Hal and waiting for a response from Jensen who was with Traxler.

''Yes, just get home, get Sarah and bring her here got it? We can't risk this phone killer, killing any more Sarah Connor's,'' Jensen replied, almost angrily, which surprised me he never got angry. ''He or She's already killed three of them. So go straight home, leave Hal at Griffith Park, I'll come pick him up.'' I sighed in relief, before looking at Hal, who nodded that it was okay, as I stopped the car, pulling over to let him out. ''One L-10 out.''

''Roger that,'' I replied before shutting down my Inter-com, before opening the side door for Hal who gave me a worried protective father like look, as he got out of the car, leaning into the window. I just gave him a thumbs up to which he chuckled before frowning at me, in that worry like gaze again, making me roll my eyes. ''I'll be fine, Hal. You know me, the best shooter on the force.'' I joked.

He chuckled, before slapping my car, before leaning away. ''Just be careful you hear, when you find this son of a bitch, bring them straight at the station do you hear me.'' He said, I nodded, even though I wanted to murder this son of a bitch very badly. ''I'm I understood?'' He asked and I nodded before winking.

''Yes, sir.'' I smiled, before he shut the door. Allowing me to speed down the road, and on my way to Big-Buns. Hoping I could get to hear before this mystery killer did.

~May,12, 1984~

Unknown to Alice, T, who happened to be the phone killer. Was already approaching his next Sarah Connor, hopefully killing this one would bring her back to him. He would not stop ever until she was back by his side, even if he had to kill every human being who got in his way of killing the right Sarah connor.

Approaching the house, T, instantly looked down as he heard a small dog or mutt in his case, start to bark frantically at him. T could tell that it was worried for it's owner, but he didn't care, all he cared about was completing his mission. Walking over the patio he opened the screen door, before knocking non to gently on the door three times.

Not a minute too soon, a elderly women who couldn't be older than 38 opened the door peeking at him, in confusion as to who he was. As he glared at her, with his piercing cold gaze. As he said only two words.

''Sarah Connor?'' T asked, his gun in his jacket, as the women gave him a look of more confusion, as to how he knew her name. Before she replied with a simple word.

''Yes is there a problem?'' She asked, only to have T angrily, slam her door open, breaking the locks she had, making her take a breath of absolute disbelief, until it quickly changed to fear. As T raised his gun and shot her straight dead in the center of her forehead making her fall to the ground dead. But he shot her four more times to make sure she was. Before quickly turning around gun still visible, making the neighbor's children scream in fear and run back inside their houses as they witnessed their neighbor get killed in cold blood. Before T got in his car and drove off, ready to find the next Sarah Connor on the list.

~May, 12, 1984~

Alice's Pov...

''So, who's this date with?'' I asked, staring at Sarah as she tried to get dressed.

Sarah Smiled. ''Just this guy that's all,'' she said, before huffing looking at herself in the mirror obviously frustrated by how she looked. While I just rolled my eyes. ''And you need to help me, cause I have no idea what to wear.'' She complained, and I chuckled, sitting down on our soft sofa as Ginger turned the corner, dancing to her walkman.

''Hey, Ginger.''I said, and she waved in response, before going back to her dancing. Before Sarah reappeared hoping that I would like her outfit she put on, for her date tonight. Hopefully she wouldn't go because their was a serial killer out there who probably wants every Sarah Connor they could possibly find in this city dead. But shaking my head, I looked at her and raised a brow. As Ginger stopped her music and came over.

''Great...'' She said, not really looking at the pink blouse Sarah was wearing, while I just watched on as she held up her beige one. I nodded at that and she groaned in disgust at the blouse, while I just chuckled softly.

''I hate the beige one...'' Sarah moaned and I sighed as Ginger applied more eyeliner not even paying attention to us. Before she looked at the beige blouse and shrugged.

''Then don't wear the beige one.'' She said and I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. ''Besides this guy is probably a schmuck I wouldn't even care what I'd wear.'' She finished and I smirked as Ginger looked at me raising a questioning eyebrow before I rose five fingers and counted down.

''5...4...3...2...1.''

''So, you really think the beige?'' Sarah asked, poking her head out the door, while I just laughed.

''Yes Sarah. Now go get changed before he comes here.'' I replied. Deep down really hoping he would cancel even though it would hurt Sarah in the end I knew I had to keep her safe for the rest of the day until the phone killer was caught. And before long Sarah and Ginger were both ready for their dates. While Sarah was going with Stan, Ginger was going with Matt her boyfriend.

''Have you two seen, Puglsey?'' Sarah asked, walking out of the bathroom, I just shrugged, while Ginger said she didn't know before checking the messages on the telephone receiver. Before I heard Sarah start to scold Pugsley. ''There you are young man, you mind your mother.'' She said, gently grabbing him from the VCR case shelf, holding him toward her like a baby.

''Hi, Sarah. Stan Morsky. Something's come up. Looks like I won't be able to make it tonight. Just can't get out ofit. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. Call you in a day or so. Bye.'' I silently cheered in my head, now I could keep an eye on Sarah and protect her from this serial killer who wanted her dead. But when Sarah frowned in deep disappointment I wanted nothing more than to shoot the bastard in the kneecaps.

''That bum. So what if he has a Porsche?'' Ginger started angrily, crossing her arms, looking at Sarah in pity and anger. ''He can't treat you like this. It's Friday night, for Christ's sake.'' Sarah just smiled softly, holding Pugsley even tighter obviously hurt.

''I'll live...'' She said.

''I'll break his kneecaps.'' Ginger replied, and I nodded standing up from the couch, looking like a girl who just got back out of a biker joint. As I was all decked in leather, besides my shirt which was just a plain white tank top.

''Not before I do.'' I replied. And Sarah laughed shaking her head. Before she looked at me. ''Alice, could we go out, just the two of us tonight?'' She asked, making me instantly nod, knowing I could now protect her from anything. Before I went over to gun safe which was behind a painting and undid the lock before grabbing my 45 handgun the most powerful one in the world.

''Course, Sarah, I'm always out for a night with you.'' I said, and she smiled, looking at Puglsey, gently kissing him. Making look at her in disgust. ''God, that's disgusting.'' I said, as she placed him back in his tank. Before following me as I grabbed my keys, there was no way I was going to let her drive that piece of crap again. And she would be much safer in a car than that stupid scooter.

''You and Matt have a nice night.'' Sarah said as we both turned and headed towards the door.

''We will kiddo. You too.'' Ginger said, as we left heading towards the Impala.

~May,12,1984~

Alice's Pov...

We sat, eating food with people laughing and drinking all around us, making me even more protective. As a TV blared in the background behind us. '' Police have announced the name of the victim in the second of two murders which took place today. Incredibly, the names of the two victims are virtually identical. Two hours ago, 35-year-old Sarah Ann Connor was pronounced dead...'' Me and Sarah quickly shared a look before turning to look at the TV.

''Hey can you change the channel and catch ball scores?'' Someone asked and we both scrambled, well mostly me since I needed more information since I was an officer. While we both watched the TV with wide eyes.

''Leave it where it is!'' I snapped, daring them to change it. And they jumped , all of them moving away as we watched with wide concerned eyes.

''...no other connection between the two victims has been established yet. '' I just scoffed, of course there was a connection the press was lying. ''We'll have more on this late-breaking story as it comes in.''

''Fuck this.'' I snapped, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her out of the pub, ignoring the confused gazes from the other people. I'm taking you the the fucking Police statio-''

''I'd rather them come to me...'' Sarah replied, slightly smiling. ''And you are the best cop around aren't you?'' She said, and I smiled, my cheeks growing red at the compliment, she was right only I can protect her, I don't want to risk my team getting hurt or worse killed. They had familys brother's and sisters and children.

Quickly I lead her to another pub I knew fairly well. Technoir. ''How much is it to get in?'' I asked, and the women behind the front barrier looked behind her and replied. ''Five dollars for each of you to get in.'' I quickly handed her my only ten dollar bill. Before dragging Sarah behind me to the nearest phone booth. The music started really pumping loud, which for some reason really hurt my ears. As Sarah dialed the number.

''Alice...I can't get through to them.'' I frowned, that was unlike them, of course the press probably had something to do with it. I then Had an idea, and suggested for her to try Ginger. She nodded doing just that quickly ringing the dial.

But when she frowned. I knew Ginger didn't pick up. She was probably fucking Matt. ''Shall I try your boss again?'' She asked holding the phone to her ear.'' I just nodded giving her more quarters. Sarah sighed in relief as did I as we heard Traxler's voice on the other end of the line. I snatched the phone from Sarah's hand making groan in annoyance as I talked to Traxler and explained everything.

''I understand, thank you Alice. Now, listen carefully. '' he started and I listened with deep intent. ''You and Sarah are in a public place so you'll be safe. Stay visible. Don't go outside. I'll have a car there in a minute. OK.'' I nodded saying yes sir before hanging up and telling Sarah to relax as I ordered a drink for the both of us knowing I would need it even though I rarely drink. But at times like this I really need one or two.

~May, 12, 1984~ Sarah's Residence.

''Hi, there. Fooled you. You're talking to a machine. '' Ginger's voice said on the receiver as T who had just killed both Ginger and Matt aimed his weapon at it, confused at what it was, but he didn't care. As he approached Ginger who was lying in her own blood, before raising one of her arm's to make sure she was dead. ''But don't be shy. It's OK. Machines need love, too. So talk to it and Ginger, that's me, or Sarah and our best friend Alice will get back to you. Wait for the beep.''

T froze his gaze quickly turning to the dial. As the name Alice was said, he felt more anger as he remembered what the humans did to her. But he knew it wasn't her. Just another person named Alice. He then started looking through Sarah's stuff in one of the dressers. And found nothing but bank cards, until he caught a picture of her. But...someone else was in the picture with her, all smiles and happy hugging Sarah close to her.

T slightly looked taken aback. As he stared at Alice's picture with Sarah. ''A-Alice?'''

**Author's Note: BOOM Cliffhanger! Let me know what you all think and if I should continue this story or not. Warning this is a Rated-R story, just to be warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV:

''You want a drink?'' I asked, Sarah just raised her half empty cup of water up, showing me she wasn't finished. ''Nevermind.'' I sighed, curling my blond locks behind my back. While Sarah just looked down terrified at her drink. Before I gently brought her in for a small hug. ''Hey, everything's going to be okay, you hear?'' I whispered softly, still cradling her like a mother would to her child.

Sarah sighed softly, as she squeezed me tightly to her. As the music around us buzzed on. It sounded like 'Third degree by Tahnee Caine and Tryanglz was playing. I could tell Sarah hated it as she made that face she always did when she hates something. I lightly chuckled causing her to give me a small smile in return. Before she froze.

I frowned. ''Sarah?'' I whispered, placing my hand on her's as she shook in fear.

''H-He's looking at me...'' She said and I looked up to see a man staring at her. My eyes immediately darkened and I went to stand up, glaring at him as Sarah immediately pulled me back down. ''Are you insane!? He's a killer-''

''I don't give a shit..'' I growled back, still tense. ''What's he gonna do in a public place, and with a off duty police officer?'' I explained.

''Just sit down.'' Sarah said, pulling me back down and I continued to glare at him. He looked at me and looked away, completely uncomfortable, Serves the little bastard right. Suddenly before I could react he quickly pulled out a gun and I gasped, quickly pushing Sarah over.

''Get down!'' I yelled and watched as a single bullet hit a man in the arm. And as soon as I saw him, I felt like I've met him before, but nothing came to me. He was rather tall and I had to admit good looking with muscles visible underneath all his clothing, as well as chiselled features on his face. But his gaze was blank, and to my confusion angry, but his eyes were almost dead like...he wasn't even alive.

Suddenly he as well pulled out a gun and began firing. I instantly pushed Sarah back down, as she tried to get up. My body covering hers as she cried in panic and fear at what the hell was going on. I tried to reach for my own gun so I could stop all this shit before it got worse. But Sarah pulled me back down as more gun's were fired. We crawled away quickly, the man who I had been glaring at ducked behind something. As me and Sarah crawled away.

''Son of a bitch!'' I yelled in pain, as a heavy foot was pressed down on my ankle. Before I could run away, I felt a strong arm pull me towards them, before they turned my body to face them. It was the large man, who's brown eyes suddenly began to lighten up as soon as he saw me. ''A-Alice?'' He whispered, so he did know me. But...how?

''Let her go! Alice!'' Sarah yelled in panic, but the man ignored her and continued to stare at me.

''W-Who are you?'' I growled angrily trying to get from his strong grip. But He didn't let me go. ''Let me go, you fucker!'' I yelled, making him look at me with almost a hurt expression. Suddenly he turned me around, so my back was to his chest. Just as the other man appeared and shot at the guy holding me to his chest, protectively. And I couldn't help but let my jaw drop open in shock. He wasn't reacting to the shots at all..it was like nothing was happening to him. He just continued to say my name over and over again.

Suddenly Sarah grabbed at him and he dropped me to the ground, me groaning as he stared down at me and Sarah. Before he was quickly shoved out the window and I looked at him with wide eyes as the man who had been staring at me and Sarah, grabbed Sarah's arm kneeling between us. ''Come with me if you want to live.'' He growled.

Sarah gave him a look. ''What are you talking about he won't be-''

I froze as I saw the man began to move slowly. ''You might want to rethink that, Sarah.'' I whispered still in shock. As I watched in horror as the man slowly got to his feet, glaring at the man who grabbed me. Until his brown eyes fixated on me, his head tilting to the side as he looked at me. Before he slowly approached us once more. ''Oh, my god.'' I whispered.

Before we all scrambled up to our feet, before I took Sarah from him and pulled her towards the back exit. Just as the man behind us began to run after us. While I tried to keep up, doing my best to protect my best friend. A small fire had broken out in the pub and I turned to see the man hurling chairs out of his way, reaching out his chained arm out to me, as if he was trying to reach me. But I ran after Sarah and the other man who was helping us.

''Alice...wait!'' The other man yelled behind me, but I ignored him and continued to run for my life, all awhile trying to reach for my gun in it's hiding place on my belt. Turning my head, I slightly jumped as I heard the back door burst open the chain snapping right off.

''There is no fucking way that thing is human!'' I screamed, grabbing the man who had Sarah's attention, who was trying to load another bullet into his shotgun.

''Who are?'' He asked, raising a brow, as Sarah ignored us and continued to run.

''Alice. I don't know my last name.'' I replied back, and I could have sworn there was recognition in the man's eyes as he stared at me. Before he shook his head. ''And why in the hell is he looking at me!? And how did he know my name?'' I yelled, and the man shrugged back. Finally getting the second round in his gun.

''I don't know! If I did I would let you know!'' He shouted back. Just as Sarah quickly grabbed my arm, trying to pull me along. Before I turned once more to see the man still chasing us faster and faster. I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. Before I finally managed to grab my gun and aim it at the man, who to my surprise looked hurt and shocked, as to why I was doing it. But I didn't hesitate and fired a single round, hitting him in the chest, which made a metal pinging noise as it hit him.

''Run to the car!'' The man who was right beside me yelled, pushing me into Sarah. Before he fired another round this time catching the other car before us on fire and hopefully stopping the other man who meant harm to Sarah. ''Get in hurry!'' He yelled, quickly getting in the driver's seat, while I took the front seat, and Sarah took the back.

Before the man gunned down on the gas and drove us far away from the other man as possible. But his voice and features were still in my mind. How the hell did he know my name? And why was he only reaching for me, if he wanted Sarah? I was snapped out of my thought's as the man began to explain the situation.

''I'm here to help you, Reese.'' The man known as Reese said, before he continued to drive until he was in a parking lot. '' The name's Kyle Reese. I'm a sergeant/ Tech-com DN38416. Sarah's been targeted for termination.'' He announced, making my blood run cold. Termination? Like kill?

''W-what do you mean?'' I asked, and Kyle looked at me for a moment as Sarah shook her head, tearing up. Panic and horror laced on her delicate features. ''Wait a moment...how can that man-''

Kyle interrupted me. ''I told you he's not a man. He's a machine...'' He yelled, and that's when my dreams came back to me of us fighting against machines. Was my dream related to my past? Or was it my future? I was broken out of my thoughts as Sarah whimpered.

''A machine? Like a robot?'' She asked, and Kyle shook his head.

''Not a robot. Cyborg, Cybernetic organism.'' He explained simply, as we hid in the parking lot. Hopefully the other man no machine according to Kyle wouldn't find us. But what if he was a big key to my past or future?

''But he was bleeding...'' Sarah paused.

''Not by much, Sarah.'' I said and Kyle nodded before turning off the car. Before everything was silent. Before Kyle started to explain some more as we listened.

''Look, these Terminator's are inflitration units. Part man part machine .'' he explained quickly, as Sarah just stared at him like he was crazy. ''Underneath, it's a hyperalloy combat chassis, microprocessor- controlled. And fully armored, very tough..but outside it's living human tissue . Flesh, skin, hair, blood...grown for the cyborgs.''

''Look Reese I know you want to-'' I tried to say but he glared at me.

''Pay attention.'' He snapped, making me frown as he continued to ramble. ''The 600 series had rubber skin, we spotted them easily. But these ones are new They look human. Sweat, bad breath, everything. Very hard to spot. I had to wait till he moved on you two before I could zero him.'' Kyle tried to explain as fast and quietly as he could, knowing that the Terminator was onto us.

''Look, we're not stupid.'' Sarah suddenly growled, giving me a look. ''They cannot make things like that yet.''

Kyle sighed shaking his head, before sharing us a look. ''No, not for another forty years...'' He trailed off, my heart sunk deeper. I was fucking terrified but unlike Sarah I always tried not to show my fear. It would let your enemies know about your fear.

''So, you are saying it's from the fucking future!-'' I exclaimed, Sarah and Kyle glared at me.

''Keep your voice down, the terminator could be out there listening to us...'' Kyle stated, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but continued to listen to his little pick me up speech. ''One possible future... from your two's point of view. I don't know this tech stuff.'' He explained, running his finger's through his short blonde hair. While Sarah just gave him a look of disbelief.

''Then you're from the future, too? Right?'' Sarah asked, and I noticed her hand was on the door handle ready to pry it open. Just as she glanced my way as if saying, get ready to run.

Kyle nodded for the final say. ''Right...'' Instantly Sarah told me bolt it along with her, but I just stayed where I was. As Kyle grabbed her arm and locking the car so she wouldn't get away. Was I really believing this guy's story? What he said did make sense of why there were killer machines in my fucking dreams. Which I couldn't wait to get rid of. I heard Kyle hiss pain as Sarah bit his arm. ''Cyborgs don't feel pain. I do. Don't do that again.'' He growled.

''Look, just let us go-'' Sarah tried to say, and I felt my heart go out to her. It's not everyday you're being hunted by something called a Terminator.

''Listen and understand. That Terminator is out there.'' Kyle started to try to reason with Sarah as tried to run once more. ''It can't be bargained with, it can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear and it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead. I don't know about your friend though,'' He said giving a glance my way. ''But he will kill you...''

Shakily I finally spoke. ''C-can you kill it? Is there even a way too?'' I asked, and Kyle sighed shaking his head.

''I don't know...'' He paused. ''With these weapons, I don't know...'' He said truthfully, and I groaned. So, not even a forty-five would get the job done...great. I then heard Sarah speak, with a little shake to it.

''Reese, why me? Why does it want me?'' She asked, before glancing my way. ''And if it is only here to kill me...why is it after, Alice?'' She asked, and Kyle shrugged at that.

''About your friend, I don't know.'' He replied. And I just rolled my eyes, before looking out the window, still clutching my gun in my lap. Even though it probably wouldn't stand a chance between metal which I found out when I shot it's chest. I knew deep down we were all screwed. But the one thing that kept running through my head, was why did it want me as well? And how did it know my name?

As Kyle began to tell us about the future. I looked out the window once more. As I could hear Kyle try to start the car, and my eyes grew wide with fear, I gulped and grabbing onto Kyle's shoulder. He looked at me as did Sarah. ''What?'' He replied back.

''GO! Dammit!'' I exclaimed, and he turned to see the Terminator pointing his gun at us. Kyle instantly put his foot on the gas pedal and floored it. I yelped in fear, as the back window beside me shattered, quickly ducking and covering my eyes as the glass hit my leather jacket.

''Get down!'' Kyle cried out and Sarah and I did so just as the other back window was shattered inwards. I slowly peeked over the shattered window and the Terminator slowly moved his head towards me, his deep chocolate brown eyes, locking with mine. Which for some reason made me shiver. I felt my breath catch slightly; almost like my breath was taken from me before I immediately ducked once more, placing a shaking hand on my chest, before glancing at my gun. I knew I should use it...but Reese was right, I would just end up getting killed.

We headed into the main street and I heard a screech of _sirens...Oh guys not no, _I thought desperately not wanting them hurt or in the middle of Reese's and the Terminator's gun fire. I heard Reese load his gun once more, as he glanced Sarah's way and got up from the seat and out the window. ''Drive!'' He exclaimed, and Sarah immediately tried to drive us her knuckles turned white at how tight she gripped it.

''Reese!'' She suddenly exclaimed, and my eyes widened as I saw we were steering right into a wall. And I gripped onto the back seat behind Sarah in fear. I could see the Terminator turning his head and looking at me once more as Reese above the car frowned. Before he used his foot that wasn't on the gas to kick me down gently. And I could have sworn the Terminator's eyes darkened.

Suddenly I could hear and fell to the car's floor as Kyle hit the brakes. But not before taking another shot. And I noticed we were all surrounded by the cops. Including Jensen and Hal who were pointing their guns at Reese.

I let out one last shaky breath before getting out of the shot up car. I couldn't sit in there anymore, I didn't want anything to do with all this shit. I heard Kyle instantly yell out to me. ''A-Alice, wait!'' He exclaimed, and I felt him going to grab me but I ducked out of the car just in time. And instantly saw the creepy silhouette of the Terminator turn to look at me. My blood quickly ran cold as his eyes locked with mine once more before he walked off.

''Alice?'' I could hear Jensen say in concern, snapping me out of my gaze towards the machine, as he gently grabbed my arm. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked once more, turning me to face him. Before he shook his head taking a breath, before he pushed me into Hal's arms. Where I instantly let everything out and cried into his shoulder. Not noticing Jensen putting Kyle in a pair of handcuff's while Charlie who should have had the night off, grabbed Sarah protectively and walked her towards us while Kyle I noticed was pushed into the back of Jensen's police car.

''It's alright, Alice.'' Hal shushed my cries, while Sarah tried to comfort me as Charlie let her go to me. ''He won't hurt you or Sarah anymore...'' He said, hugging me close. But I knew that this fight was far from over...

* * *

Alice's POV...

''Here, drink this it should help..'' Traxler said handing me and Sarah a single glass of hot coffee. As I held onto Sarah now trying to make her comfortable. And I continued to stare into space not even taking a sip, still shaken up.

''A-are you sure it's them?'' Sarah asked, and Traxler gave us a look of pity. ''Maybe we-''

''No. They've been identified and there's no doubt. '' Traxler replied, and I instantly felt tears start to rise. As Sarah instantly sobbed, Oh ginger, I thought. That son of bitch was going to hell, when I got through with him.

''Poor kid...'' I trailed off, not wanting to make Sarah even sadder.

I took a small sip of my coffee. Even though I could feel a fresh batch of tears trying to leak out. I was never the one to cry in front of people, well that was until tonight as I remembered sobbing into Hal's arms. But Sarah on the hand was never afraid to cry her heart out. Suddenly a man dressed in a suit, came in holding what appeared to be a clipboard. As If he was here to ask us what Kyle had said.

''Alice, Sarah, this is Dr. Silberman.'' Traxler said, finally noticing him enter the room. ''And I would like for you as well as Sarah to tell us everything Kyle said, okay?'' He asked, and I nodded. But my eyes turned dark and serious at man.

''Y-your a doctor?'' I raised a brow, and he nodded with a slight smile.

''I'm a criminal psychologist actually.'' Silberman replied, showing his clipboard to us. Which had a police report that Jensen had made for us.

''Is Reese crazy?'' Sarah asked. And Silberman sighed, before turning on the small screen.

''That. Is what we're going to find out.'' He replied, before playing the video.

''This is fucking great...'' Someone said and I frowned, looking at James who was smirking at the screen. Before I looked back to watch Kyle on the screen, as Sarah huddled in closer to me.

''Then I was assigned.'' Kyle started to explain, to Dr. Silberman. ''For the last two years, under John Connor.''

''And who was the enemy?'' Silberman asked once more, and Kyle glared at him, still hand-cuffed with his arms behind his back.

''SKYNET. A computer defense system built for SAC-NORAD by Cyberdyne Systems.'' Kyle exclaimed, and Silberman sighed clicking his pen as he wrote some more. ''A modified series 4800.

Silberman nodded. '' I see. And this computer thinks it can win by killing the mother of its enemy. Killing him, in effect, before he's even conceived. A sort of retroactive abortion?'' He asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

''Silberman cracks me up. Last week, had this in here last week burned his Afghan. Screwed it first then set off-''

''James!'' I exclaimed, and he looked at me almost in fear. ''Shut the fuck up now. Before I have Traxler put you in that room.'' I hissed, and by the look Traxler was giving him he wasn't impressed at all. I just rolled my eyes and continued to watch just as Kyle started to go crazy.

''Look, you have heard enough.'' Kyle growled, his eyes dark and intent on Silberman. ''I have answered your questions. I have to see Sarah and Alice before it get's here.''

Siberman on the screen shook his head. ''I'm afraid that's not up to me.'' He tried to reason, but Kyle just growled once more, this time pushing his chair back, making Silberman and Sarah who was in the room jump a little.

''Then why am I talking to you? Hu?'' Kyle snapped, getting in his face, just as Jensen and Charlie grabbed him. ''Who is in authority here?''

Silberman sighed once more. ''Please-''

''Shut up! You still don't get it, do you? '' Kyle snapped once more, trying to free himself from Charlie and Jensen. ''He'll find her and Alice. That's what he does. That's all he does. You can't stop him. He'll reach down their throats and pull their fucking hearts out!'' He was cut off by the screen going black as Silberman took out the tape. As my eyes pierced right through the small screen. Still sipping my coffee.

''I'm sorry about that...'' Silberman said, turning his apologetic gaze to Sarah who whimpered.

''So, is Reese crazy?'' She asked. And I rolled my eyes of course he wasn't. At least not to me.

''He's a loon.'' Silberman replied, before grabbing the tape and heading towards the door. ''Oh, and Alice, watch out for her.'' He smiled, before walking out the door. Just as Traxler handed us both bullet proof vests.

''Help Sarah put this on, it should protect you both.'' Traxler smiled, as I instantly went to Sarah who was sitting on a small sofa. And placed it on her. I was about to ask If I could help. But Traxler must have caught my look because he shook his head. ''I don't think so, Sweetheart. Not with this killer running around after you and Sarah. Stay here and guard her, you hear?'' He asked, and I nodded. Before he and the rest left the room.

''I can't sleep, Alice.'' Sarah said quietly, and I went over and hugged her to me and sighed.

''Go, ahead.'' I replied softly, stroking her hair. ''We're safe, hopefully all thirty of them will take that son of a bitch down.'' I smiled. And Sarah smiled back, but frowned once more before I leaned back in the sofa, still holding her in my arms. As we fell asleep. I just hoped the Terminator didn't find us.

* * *

Alice's POV...

Suddenly a large explosion which echoed around the building. Had me and Sarah both wake up instantly. Traxler suddenly walked in and gave us a look, as he handed me my gun back, which I instantly took, before he began walking out the door once more. ''Stay here, keep her safe.'' He said mostly to me. And I nodded, as Sarah began breathing fast.

I slowly walked towards the door. To keep and eye out, and Sarah hissed at me. ''What are you doing?!'' She exclaimed, and I ignored her, as I looked out the window of the door, just in time to see the Terminator walk down the corridor and blow away some people. Charlie was one of them. That son of a bitch. I growled, and for a moment I thought my vision went red. But I shook it off.

''How did he find us already...'' I whispered to myself. And I quickly felt Sarah grab me and pull me away from the door. ''What?'' I asked, still gripping tightly onto my gun.

''We need to hide now!'' She snapped, before pulling me behind the table in the room. We both crouched, my eyes wide as I suddenly heard the door knob rattle violently and then it quickly swung open. As we heard something like glass break. We quickly hid once more behind the table, until a very familiar voice called out to us.

''Sarah? Alice!'' Kyle asked for us. And I let out a big sigh of relief. Before grabbing Sarah, and coming out of hiding, to see Kyle waiting for us.

''Reese!'' Sarah cried, rushing into his arms, as I stayed behind them, until Kyle grabbed me and pulled me along. Before we all headed out the door and into the smoke which the Terminator had obviously started.

''A-alice...''I turned as well as Kyle and Sarah. And I felt a sob leave my throat as I saw Traxler on the floor bleeding out, and Hal on the floor dead. Traxler looked at me and smiled softly, before handing me his gun. ''You have to keep those two alive you hear me...'' He said weakly, and I nodded sadly. Before placing a last simple kiss to his cheek. He was the only father figure to me. He was always there for me, even if I screwed up. And now...he was dying before my eyes.

''I will, I promise you.'' I watched sobbing as the light in his eyes faded, Before Kyle instantly closed them paying respect before he grabbed me and Sarah once more.

''I'm sorry about-'' Kyle tried to say but I cut him off. As tears leaked down my face.

''Just go!'' I exclaimed, pushing them along. Suddenly a large fire split us apart and I gasped. As Kyle held Sarah back from going through the fire to get to me. ''I'll go the other way around, and meet you two-''

''But Alice!'' Sarah cried, trying to reach me, only for Kyle to hold her back.

I shook my head at her. ''Please, Sarah go with Kyle. It's not really after me I hope.'' I said, which just made Sarah look at me in fear for my life. ''Just go, I'll be right behind you.'' I smiled. And Reese nodded as I looked his way. While Sarah shook her head in disbelief. ''You keep her safe, or I will be the one to kill you myself.'' I Warned, and he nodded a little in fear before running away with Sarah.

And I quickly turned on my heel, running towards the other exit. I pushed against it with all the force in me. But the smoke was getting to me, my eyes watered as it reached them. And I began to violently cough, as I pushed some more, but it wouldn't budge. ''Come on!'' I yelled. Just as I heard footsteps behind me. I began to feel faint as I began to gasp for air , slowly sliding down the door and onto the cold floor. My head spinning as a large figure came out of the darkness...the Terminator.

I looked up at him with weak eyes, still gasping before I slowly let myself slip into darkness.


End file.
